


Don't Forget, You're Irreplaceable

by dojaefairy



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brief Jinyoung x OC, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaefairy/pseuds/dojaefairy
Summary: Jisung got them tickets to Junsu's concert for Minhyun's birthday, but things don't go as planned.





	Don't Forget, You're Irreplaceable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arabmorgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arabmorgan/gifts).



> Happiest birthday to @arabmorgan, whom I am very honored to call my friend!! She's a very lovely person and someone with whom I enjoy chatting for hours about (let's be real, mainly) fanfics, Wanna One, and life, and I'm very happy to gift her this soft fic for her birthday ♡ I hope she'll like it, and once again, I love you tons! ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Minhyun was freshly out of the shower and staring at his wardrobe to decide on an outfit for the Junsu concert he would attend in a few hours when his phone suddenly buzzed. Still deep in thought, he checked the new message he had just received, and his heart broke.

♥ My angel ♥

Babe, I’m so, so, so, sorry, my boss just told me I’d have to work overtime today of all days, so I won’t be able to go to the concert with you ༼☯﹏☯༽ ༼☯﹏☯༽ I tried everything but he won’t let me leave on time. I honestly want to cry, I’m so upset （πーπ）Please enjoy the concert for me, I’ll see you tonight. I love you ♡♡♡♡♡ enjoy your birthday present!!”

 

“Fuck,” Minhyun swore aloud, tears welling up in his eyes.

He sat down on the bed, and inhaled slowly to calm himself down. As a birthday present, Jisung had gotten them tickets to Minhyun’s favorite singer’s concert, and ever since, Minhyun had been buzzing with excitement, looking forward to that night with all he had. He couldn’t believe Jisung’s boss had just ruined their date. Minhyun wiped his eyes, and breathed in and out. No matter how upset he was, he couldn’t fix the situation. First, he should answer Jisung’s text.

♡Love of my life♡

Hey love ♡ thank you for letting me know. I can’t believe your boss is acting like that on my birthday… I’m really upset too, I wish I could do something to fix it ༼☯﹏☯༽ We’ll see each other after the concert, then, right? （πーπ）Good luck for work, don’t overdo it. I promise we’ll go to another concert together. I love you so much ♡♡♡♡♡”

 

Minhyun let himself fall, back to the mattress, and he sighed, loudly. All of his excitement for the concert had vanished into thin air. He had already attended a few Junsu concerts, some with Jisung and some not, but today was really special because it was his birthday. He had literally worked at the office the whole day while waiting for the concert, focusing on only Jisung and Junsu, and now he would only get Junsu.

He grabbed his phone, and texted his friend Jinyoung. Jinyoung was also a die-hard Junsu fan, and Minhyun guessed that it’d be better to offer Jisung’s ticket to him rather than waste it. Jinyoung answered quickly; he hadn’t managed to get a ticket and had given up on attending, and would be delighted to go with Minhyun. Jinyoung did feel bad for Jisung and made sure it was okay to use his ticket, and Minhyun assured him that yes, Jisung wouldn’t mind. Minhyun refused Jinyoung’s wish to pay for the ticket, and they agreed to meet half an hour before the start of the concert in front of the venue.

Minhyun lazily dressed up, choosing comfortable but good looking clothes; tight black jeans, a white shirt and a complementary black leather jacket. He even did his make up to add an extra touch to his looks. He changed his earrings, and made sure he was wearing the ring Jisung and he wore as a matching pair. He had some ramen before leaving so as not to spend the concert with an empty stomach, and left his apartment.

 

He arrived on time at the venue, and met up with Jinyoung quickly. Jinyoung was looking good with his recently dyed blond hair, and funnily enough, his outfit was pretty much matching Minhyun. Because Jinyoung was younger than Minhyun by a few years, Minhyun had always joked that Jinyoung was his baby brother, or ever since he was with Jisung, the couple joked Jinyoung was their son. Each time, Jinyoung pouted, but eventually gave in and let his elders shower him with love. Right now, Jinyoung was definitely a good-looking adult, but there was something about his face that screamed “I’m a baby”, in Minhyun’s opinion.

“How are you doing?” Minhyun asked, smiling as they were queuing up.

“I’m good, I might get an overseas mission soon with some of my colleagues,” Jinyoung explained excitedly.

“That’s so cool! I’m proud of you,” Minhyun congratulated him warmly.

“Thank you,” Jinyoung blushed, “my girlfriend is not so happy, though, because it might be for a few months and she started talking about how she’d miss me and how cruel I was for abandoning her,” he completed while rolling his eyes.

“She’s a bit of a drama queen, isn’t she,” Minhyun chuckled.

“Oh, yeah, she’s nothing but a drama queen. But that’s how she is, first she complains, then she grows to accept it and then she’s completely fine with it.”

They shared a laughter, and Jinyoung spoke up again.

“How’s it going with Jisung?”

“We’re fine,” Minhyun grinned, “we’ve been saving to buy a house, and he also wants to have a dog, so I’m checking allergy treatments so that we can have one eventually. Work is okay, it just sucks that his boss decided to be an asshole today,” he sighed.

“That sounds nice, except for today,” Jinyoung nodded, “I can’t remember, do you have plans to get married?”

“Well,” Minhyun winced, “we want to, but the laws are still being voted, so we have to wait for now. As soon as we’re legally allowed to, we will, I heard they should pass soon,” he added with a bright smile.

Jinyoung beamed.

“Will I be invited?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t you?”

They giggled, and finally entered the venue. They went to their seats, and waited patiently for the concert to start while chatting with enthusiasm about tonight’s setlist. Jinyoung hadn’t gone to as many Junsu concerts as Minhyun had, but he knew the singer’s discography pretty well too. Minhyun was slowly turning into fanboy mode, and soon the sadness he had been feeling because of Jisung’s absence disappeared.

The lights finally shut off and the concert started. The venue was filled with screams from fans, and Junsu finally appeared as an intro to his infamous song Tarantallegra played. Minhyun and Jinyoung shared a happy smile, and cheered on their favorite artist as he started singing.

  
The concert went by in the blink of an eye, in Minhyun’s opinion, and it was soon the last talking ment and the last song as Junsu was leaving under a sea of applause for his amazing performance.

“Which one was your favorite?” Jinyoung asked as they were gathering their stuff.

“I loved Flower so much,” Minhyun said, wiping his eyes, “but honestly, Tarantallegra has such incredible energy!”

“Right? I love Rock The World, it’s one of my all-times favorite!”

“Junsu doesn’t have a single bad song in his discography,” Minhyun nodded, making Jinyoung laugh.

There were still many people barely beginning to leave, and since they were seated in the middle, they still had some time. Jinyoung took out his phone, and let out a squeal.

“What?” Minhyun asked, confused.

Jinyoung looked at him with sparkly eyes, and got closer to whisper in his ear.

“My cousin’s working backstage and she can help us meet Junsu!!”

“No way!” Minhyun gasped.

He had never met Junsu personally, and his inner fanboy howled. Jinyoung seemed as excited as he was, and he nodded frantically.

“She said to wait here, she’s coming to get us. Oh my gosh, I’m so excited!!”

Minhyun’s heart started beating so fast he felt like it could be heard, and his palms were getting sweaty. He wiped them on his jeans, and gulped down as Jinyoung’s cousin, a girl wearing the official tee-shirt of the tour as well as a staff badge with her name, Nayoung, arrived. Jinyoung and her cousin shared a hug, and he introduced Minhyun.

Minhyun and Jisung followed Nayoung with excitement, and she led them backstage. She greeted other staff members, and explained that it was common for the staff to bring in some unexpected guests to meet artists. It depended on whether the artists were fine with it, but Junsu was really nice, she explained, to a point where it was the staff who had to tell him “stop agreeing to sign autographs!”.

 

They reached Junsu’s room, and Nayoung knocked.

“Come in!” Junsu said, and Minhyun and Jinyoung shared an anxious gaze.

Nayoung opened the door, and Junsu smiled brightly at her.

“Thank you for tonight,” Junsu said, and Minhyun and Jinyoung felt blown away by how stunning he was.

“It was fun working with you, as always,” Nayoung replied, smiling too, “I brought in my cousin, Jinyoung, and his friend, Minhyun, they’re huge fans,” she added with a wink.

Junsu laughed, and got up from the chair on which he had been resting.

“I still have some stuff to take care of, I’ll see you later!” Nayoung said before leaving the room.

Minhyun gulped down, frozen by the fact that he was in front of _the_ Junsu whom he had loved and adored for years. Jinyoung was out of his own trance quicker than him, and he immediately started chatting with Junsu about the concert and his songs. Minhyun listened to them while nodding, and came back to reality when Junsu asked him if he could take a picture of him with Jinyoung. Minhyun did so, and he laughed at how excited Jinyoung was looking on the picture. They switched, and Minhyun was positively trembling as Junsu circled his waist for the picture. Minhyun tried not to look too constipated, but Jinyoung told him that he looked just fine. The three of them kept talking, and eventually Nayoung came back.

Minhyun guessed she would tell them that it was about time to leave, but before she could say anything, Junsu asked her if she could take a picture of him with his two fans. Jinyoung and Minhyun positively blushed, and Nayoung giggled.

“I told you, when he’s with fans he never stops,” she teased, and Junsu laughed along.

Minhyun was feeling so amazed that he wasn’t sure if this was reality anymore. Jinyoung bid farewell to Junsu, his taxi having arrived, and Nayoung told Minhyun how to leave the building from backstage. Minhyun nodded, and turned to Junsu.

“It was amazing meeting you,” Minhyun said, still intimated but wanting to tell his idol of this true feelings.

“It was a pleasure meeting such a huge fan,” Junsu grinned affectionately.

“My boyfriend is the one who got us the tickets for your concert tonight but he couldn’t attend because of work. But next time, I’ll definitely come with him,” Minhyun added.

He had no idea where he had suddenly found the courage to mention Jisung, especially mention that they were involved in a homosexual relationship, but Junsu didn’t bat an eye.

“Next time, I’d love to meet him as well,” Junsu said, and Minhyun felt his admiration for him grow a thousand times.

Minhyun smiled brighter, and parted with the singer after a hug. On his way home, he couldn’t stop smiling, and when he finally opened the door to his apartment, he was still feeling on cloud nine. He felt down seeing that Jisung wasn’t back yet, but tried to cheer himself up thinking of Junsu.

 

Fate was finally smiling at him, for when he got out of the shower, he heard the door lock click.

“Baby!” Minhyun shouted.

Jisung laughed.

“Hi love!” he shouted back.

Minhyun put on a shirt and sweatpants at lightspeed and rushed to the living room. Jisung had just taken off his shoes and entered, and the couple smiled at each other. Minhyun closed the distance between them in a few steps and hugged Jisung to the point he lifted him off the floor. Jisung squealed and hugged him back, and they kissed passionately.

“I missed you so much,” Minhyun whined, and Jisung giggled.

“Me too, you were literally the only thing on my mind the entire day,” Jisung replied.

They shared another kiss, and Minhyun let Jisung go shower. He was done in a few minutes, and they soon sat at their table to eat the chicken Jisung had picked up for dinner.

“I was starving,” Jisung complained, and Minhyun tangled their ankles together under the table, since he couldn’t hold his hand.

“Was work okay?” Minhyun asked worriedly.

“It was, I was just exhausted around the end. To make up for those extra hours, my boss told me I didn’t have to work tomorrow morning, and I’ll get extra money too.”

“That’s good! I’m not working tomorrow morning either,” Minhyun winked.

Jisung winked back.

“Don’t eat too much chicken, I got some birthday cake too,” Jisung teased as he saw Minhyun have another piece of fried chicken.

Minhyun grinned sheepishly, and swallowed his mouthful of food. Jisung went to the kitchen to get the creamy chocolate cake he had bought, and he came back singing “Happy Birthday”. Minhyun beamed at him, and blew his candles while Jisung was clapping.

“I hope you didn’t forget to make a wish,” Jisung said before sitting sideways on his lap.

“I didn’t forget,” Minhyun smiled, circling his waist.

He had made the same wish at the past few years they had been together, that is to say, that they would last forever.

“I love you,” Jisung confessed before kissing him fully on the mouth.

Minhyun answered his kiss, slowly, not minding that they had just eaten dinner.

“I love you too,” Minhyun replied, “I love you with my whole heart.”

They hugged, and Jisung remained on his lap as they got cake. Minhyun tried not to laugh while Jisung fed him, in between loving kisses.

“So, tell me about the concert now, we didn’t even talk about it!” Jisung asked excitedly.

Minhyun started monologuing about how absolutely amazing the concert had been, each time better than the previous one, and how he loved Junsu so much. He ended with the best part: how he and Jinyoung had gotten to meet Junsu himself!

“No way!” Jisung screamed, clapping.

“We did meet him and he was so nice, so handsome, so stunning, I couldn’t believe my eyes!”

Jisung kissed him.

“Congratulations my love, I’m so happy for you, this is the best birthday present!!”

“It is,” Minhyun nodded, tearing up a bit, “Let me show you the pictures we took together!”

Jisung marveled seeing the photos, and hugged Minhyun even tighter.

“I can’t even express how happy I am that you were able to meet him,” Jisung said, caressing Minhyun’s face while staring at him with adoration.

Minhyun pecked his mouth, sighing in pleasure as they deepened their kiss.

“And the best part is that he said that next time we’re going to his concert, he wants to meet you as well.”

Jisung squealed and his face in Minhyun’s neck.

“I’d love that,” Jisung said, blushing.

“Let’s do that,” Minhyun said, kissing his forehead.

They cleaned the table, and after brushing their teeth, went to their room. As they were laying side by side, legs entangled and staring at each other, Minhyun initiated an open-mouthed kiss.

“I love you, happiest birthday baby,” Jisung whispered in between their kisses.

“Thank you, love you more,” Minhyun answered, and he welcomed Jisung in his arms as the latter got on top of him.

Time for his last birthday present.


End file.
